Eevee
Eevee (Japanese: イーブイ Iibui) is a -type Pokémon. Biology Physiology Eevee is a mammalian creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that is also cream-colored. Eevee has brown eyes, big ears, and pink paw pads. Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure, enabling it to evolve into multiple Pokémon. Habitat Eevee is an urban Pokémon and is found mainly near or even in cities. But it is possible that they live anywhere because they evolve to suit their surroundings. Eevee can be found in almost every region. Special abilities Eevee can have either the ability Run Away or Adaptability. Run Away is an ability that will allow the user to run from any wild Pokémon battle, negating the effects of moves that prevent running away like mean look and block. Adaptability increases the users STAB from x1.5 to x2.0. Eevee are Pokémon with unstable genetic codes. This gives them the ability to evolve into eight different evolutions triggered by the environment, time of day, or the usage of the evolutionary stones Water Stone, Thunderstone, and Fire Stone. Evolution Eevee can evolve into one of eight forms. These forms are: Jolteon by use of a Thunderstone; Flareon by use of a Fire Stone; Vaporeon by use of a Water Stone; Espeon when leveled up with high friendship during the day; Umbreon when leveled up with high friendship during the night; Leafeon when leveled up in certain forested areas; Glaceon when leveled up certain icy areas; Sylveon (by teaching it a fairy type move while leveling up and playing with Eevee through Pokemon Amie. Moves Natural= |-| Trivia *So far, Eevee is one of ten Pokémon to have more than one evolution, and one of two to have three or more, and is the only Pokémon that has four or more. *Eevee is a common Gift Pokémon. *"Eeveelutions" is a common fan term for Eevee's evolutions. It originally wasn't recognised by Nintendo or Gamefreak, however the term made an appearance in ''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, after its debut in the strategy guide for Pokémon Stadium 2. *Eevee was the first Pokémon that had a different evolution depending upon the time of day. *Its name is a palindrome, meaning its name is spelled the same backwards as it is forward. Only three other Pokémon share the same trait: Ho-Oh, Girafarig, and Alomomola. *Eevee and Gloom are the only two Pokémon that can evolve into several other Pokémon using multiple element stones. *In the Pokémon Special manga, Red owned an Eevee that had undergone genetic mutation, due to Team Rocket's experiments, allowing it to evolve and devolve and evolve again. It is noted that it went from Jolteon to Flareon to Vaporeon, and then back to Eevee. This power was available through an ear device that causes harm to Eevee as it evolved or devolved. Eventually it trusted Red enough to evolve into an Espeon, losing the ability to devolve. *Eevee is given to the player in most of the Pokémon games. *Eevee has been featured as a starter Pokémon in three Pokémon games. The first was in Pokémon Yellow where the player's rival received an Eevee as his starter. The second was in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, where the player begins the game with an Eevee which he received at some point prior to the events of the game (though the specifics of how long the player's character has owned the Eevee and the circumstances under which he received it are not revealed). The third is in Pokémon Conquest where the players receives an Eevee as his/her starter. Also, in Pokémon Colosseum, the player begins the game with two starters which are both already evolved Eevees (namely the two evolved forms introduced in the Generation 2 games, Espeon and Umbreon). *Eevee's evolved states (for example, Espeon and Umbreon) can defeat one another. Umbreon can defeat Espeon, since Espeon is a Psychic-type, it won't hurt Umbreon if it uses a Psychic-type move. **Espeon is weak against Umbreon; Flareon is weak against Vaporeon; Vaporeon is weak against Jolteon and Leafeon (although it's moves do normal damage on Jolteon); Leafeon is weak against Glaceon and Flareon (although it's moves to normal damage on Glaceon) and Glaceon is weak against Flareon (also, Glaceon's type is weak against Vaporeon and Jolteon's is weak against Leafeon; and Umbreon is weak against Sylveon. Sylveon is the only one that doesn't have a weakness with other Eevee's evolutions. *Espeon is the only Eeveelution that doesn't have a type advantage against any of the others. **Umbreon is good against Espeon; Flareon is good against Glaceon and Leafeon; Vaporeon is good against Flareon; Jolteon is good against Vaporeon; Leafeon is good against Vaporeon and Glaceon is good against Leafeon; Sylveon is good against Umbreon. *Eevee and the Eeveelutions currently hold the record for the most amount of types in one evolutionary line with 8. *Eevee's form is based on one of a fennec fox. *All of the Eeveelutions have a base stat of 525. *An Eevee will be bonded to the player in Pokémon Conquest. *Eevee is the Pokémon with the most evolutions using elemental stones so far, being three. *In the Eeveelution chain, all Pokémon after Eevee have "eon" at the end of their names. *All Eeveelutions are of a singular type, none have the same type as another, all share the same base stat total and all share the same gender ratio (1 female to 7 males). *It is a possible choice for the hero in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Blue, and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky, if the player is female and of a specific nature. *Eevee has the same gender ratio as all Starter Pokémon - 12.5% chance of female and 87.5% chance of male all Eeveelutions also share this gender ratio. Category:Pokémon